


A Cast of Hawkes

by JamesPeppersalt



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Aggressive Hawke, Anger, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apostates (Dragon Age), Asexual Hawke, Awkward Hawke, Bethany and Carver Hawke Live, Big Brothers, Big Sisters, Black Character(s), Books, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Carver Hawke Being an Asshole, Chantry Bashing, Character Death, Chasind, Childhood, Circle of Magi, Codex Entries, Codex Entries (Dragon Age), Coming Out, Coming of Age, Diplomatic Hawke, Dragons, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarves, Dwarves In Exile, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fereldan Culture and Customs, Fereldans, Ferelden, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Gen, Goat Farm, Grey Wardens, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Healers, Hurt/Comfort, Korcari Wilds, Lesbian Character, Little Brothers, Little Sisters, Loss of Parent(s), Lothering, Mages, Mages and Templars, Magic, Magic-Users, Malcolm Hawke's A+ Parenting, Multiple Hawkes (Oh Blessed Andraste), Oh my god that's an actual tag, Ostagar, Parent Death, Passive-aggression, Play Structure, Pre-Dragon Age II, Pre-Dragon Age: Origins, Rainbows, Sarcasm, Sarcastic Hawke, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Loath(er)ing, Seriously There Aren't Near Enough POC Characters in Video Games, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Sisters, Spirit Healer, Stupid Chantry, Stupid Chantry Politics, Teenagers, Templars, Twins, Unrequited Love, Witch(es) of the Wilds, Wolves, Young Hawke, lots of references, references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesPeppersalt/pseuds/JamesPeppersalt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the little town of Lothering, things are usually quiet.<br/>That is until the Hawke siblings wake up.</p><p>A Pre-Dragon Age II AU in which there are five Hawke Children. (Poor, poor Leandra)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act 1: Little Town of Lothering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although the first chapter was posted without my consent before this was done, I know proudly present the Hawke siblings: Garrett, my male mage; Marianne(because I hate the name Marian), my female warrior; and Arliss, my male rogue.

"Lothering: A little town in southern Fereldan. Full of boring people who do boring things. But, even worse than that, full of stupid Templars. But, one family, unnoticed by those bucket heads-  _literal_ bucket heads!- will rise to the call, and-" Garrett jumped out of the tree, cracking his stick down on a rock. " _Kablam_!"

"Garrett, stop narrating," Marianne chastised, looking down from the branch she sat on, reading. Their brother Arliss was sitting next to her, watching Garrett. 

"You can't do the mighty blow," Arliss said. "You're a..." he glanced around, although there was no one around- but they could never be too sure. "You know. _That."_

"I know," Garrett acknowledged, brushing the dirt off of himself, "but it looked epic, didn't it?"

"Sure." Marianne sighed, closing her book. "Oh, that story was lovely."

"Great!" Garrett said as he began to climb up the tree. "You've got to let me read it next."

"What's so great about books?" Arliss scoffed. This was rewarded by Mari pushing him out of the tree.

Garrett eventually succeeded in getting to the branch Mari was on, swinging his legs over the side as Arliss shouted curses at them. Mari stuck her tongue out at him and handed her book to Garrett.

"What's this about?" he asked, flipping through the pages.

"It's a Chasind love story."

" _Boo_ ," Arliss called from below, to which Mari responded by throwing her boot at him, hitting him square in the forehead. "Ouch! Damn it, Mari!"

"Language," Garrett teased.

"Ooh, _Arliss_. Mother wouldn't like to hear you curse..."

Arliss's fierce eyes filled with fear. "N-no! Please don't tell Mother!"

Smirking, satisfied with seeing their brother squirm, Marianne said, "Alright, we won't."

Garrett laughed. "I don't know, Mari, it could be hilarious."

"You know what else would be hilarious? If Mother and Father found out you were using magic outside of training."

Garrett narrowed his eyes. He knew very well of the punishment for that. "Not funny, Arliss."

Arliss, finally succeeding in reaching them, climbed up onto their branch. They were all quiet for a bit, until Marianne interrupted the quiet by saying, "What a beautiful sunset."

"Yes," Garrett agreed. "It's a nice splash of color amongst all the mud. And brown."

Arliss shrugged. "I don't understand. It's just a stupid sunset."

"That's the thing, though." Mari turned her head, her black hair falling over her shoulders in waves. "It's just a sunset. There's a lot of them. One every day. But none of them look the same."

"They all look the same to me."

Mari leaned over Garrett to punch Arliss on the arm. He would have fallen out of the tree had Garrett not caught him by the arm.

" _No_ ," Mari continued slowly, "they are _not_. The colors are always different. Combined differently. It's never the same, but it's always beautiful."

"Like magic?"

She laughed. "Yeh. Like magic, Garrett."

They all watched the sunset, no noise save for the wind.

"Y'know, I prefer rainbows," Garrett confirmed. He didn't think it very important, but _silence_ was not something he liked.

Mari chuckled. "Of course you do, Gare."

"Garrett! Marianne! Arliss!" A familiar voice, shrill and terrifying, called. "Get out of that tree before you fall."

"Too late," Arliss muttered.

"Yes, Mother!" Marianne called, scooting over into Garrett to indicate the needed to get out. _Now_. As if he didn't already know that. "Coming, Mother!"

They all climbed down. Garrett wished he could use magic- but their mother, Leandra, would have a fit. A fit involving screaming. And anger, and punishment. On top of that, the Templars might see them, and he didn't want to risk being taken away. Not like Gareth, his cousin, who'd been taken to the Fereldan Circle of Magi at a young age.

He shivered at the thought of being trapped in there- being unable to escape, unable to run and play in the fields outside of Lothering. Marianne had shown him plenty of those mage/Templar romance novels- which had been terrible- but somehow, he didn't think life in the Circle was all that hot and glamourous.

Their mother was standing on the outskirts of Lothering, hands on her hips. Her red hair was shining in the sunset, and they could practically _feel_ the anger radiating off of her as they approached.

"For shame!" Leandra chastised as she turned towards the town, children following in tow with their heads down. "You've been out far to long. You _know_ you're supposed to be in before the sun starts to set." She glanced back at Garrett. "Especially you."

Garrett sighed. "Yes, I know."

"Honestly, Garrett. You're the oldest. And ten years old! I would expect you to have some semblance of responsibility by now."

"It was my fault, Mother," Marianne interjected. "I wanted to stay and finish my book."

Leandra looked to her eldest daughter- born less than a year after Garrett- with an eyebrow raised. "Marianne. I know that you and Garrett love books, but you can read them _indoors_. And Arliss." Arliss, the youngest of the three at eight, glanced up through strands of black hair, hands in the pockets of his trousers. "I know you have little love for rules, but we have them for a reason. You are expected to follow them. _All_ of you are expected to follow them. Am I understood?"

"Yes, mother," they all said in unison.

"Good." They approached their little house, nestled away in the far corner of Lothering- as far away as they could get from the Chantry. 

No Templars took notice to them here; nor did many villagers. Those who did knew how to keep a secret.

“Ah, my love!” their father greeted their mother as she stormed in. He was holding one of the twins- Bethany, the quiet one- in one arm as her waltzed over, wrapping the other around his wife.

“Your _children_ were in that old tree again.” They were his children when they were in trouble.

“Oh, were they?” He looked at Marianne. “Did you push your brother out of the tree?” Grinning, she nodded. “Good girl!”

“Hey!” Arliss protested, as Garrett and Mari laughed.

“That’s not _funny_ , Malcolm,” Mother snapped.

“You’re right. It’s _hilarious_.” Before she could gripe further, he pulled her in and gave her a big, sloppy kiss on the cheek. Blushing and grumbling, she pushed him away. “Oh, you stupid, stupid man.”

“I am _your_ stupid, stupid man,” he reminded her, nuzzling her cheek with his face. She swatted him in the nose, laughing regardless.

Garrett smiled. He loved seeing his parents like this. Happy together, instead of bickering endlessly. He’d always thought his parents had the greatest love story: an apostate mage and his daring noble lover, whose parents hated him; his daring escape from the Kirkwall Circle, and her escape from her family and- though parting with her loved ones was tragic- their eventual escape to Fereldan, the land of songs, dogs, and the color brown. And now, here they were, with five children- Garrett, whom Leandra had been pregnant with during their escape, a mage like his father; Marianne, their good-heart yet wickedly strong daughter; Arliss, the fierce rebel; and the twins, sweet little Bethany and stubborn little Carver.

Ugh. Carver. Even at the age of three, Garrett could tell he was going to be a terror.

“Oh,” Malcolm said, turning to his son. People always told Garrett he looked like his father- minus the beard and blue eyes. He hoped to one day look like Malcolm. “Little Garrett.”

“Yes, Father?”

“A letter came in from your… ‘pen pal’.”

Garrett nodded. This was of utmost secrecy. If Mother found out, she’d have a cow, and Maker knows she didn’t need another child, especially one of bovine size. “Alright. Thanks.” He grabbed his letter from the desk, kissed his mother and Bethany good-night, and ran up the ladder to his hayloft bedroom, opening the letter from his cousin- Gareth Amell.

They’d written each other in secret when they were younger- but when she was taken to the Circle, he didn’t think they’d ever get to interact again… until she’d blackmailed a Templar into relaying their letters to each other.

 

_Dear Garrett,_

_How’s life in Lothering? Things here are boring. Very, very boring. Although that one kid from the Anderfels tried to escape again. Ha. He’s always fun to watch (and laugh at)._

_I got yelled at today for breaking into Greagoir’s office. Jowan told me not to. I told him to stuff it. It was most definitely worth it; Greagoir was seething angry, he was bright red. Like a tomato, or a sore bum. Ooh, I like the bum description. ‘Greagoir the Bright-Red Bum’. How fitting. After he yelled at me, Irving and I had a good laugh. I’m meeting him for tea. I hope it’s to talk about pranks we can pull on the Templars, but I doubt it. Old men are so very dull like that._

_Training is going well. Irving likes to see over me- he’s like my dad, except not as condescending about how I’m_ supposed _to be a ‘proper lady’. Although… I do miss Mum and Dad. It’s lonely without them, and if I wrote to them they’d sell me out ‘for my own good’. (Imagine me rolling my eyes and sighing deeply.) I also miss my little sibs a smidge, even though I was somewhat excited to leave them. Annoying as they might be, it was hard to leave them behind. You’ve never seen them- kind of like how you’ve never seen me- but we’ve all got bright orange curls, brown eyes and freckles. ‘Cept for the curls and freckles, we look kind of like your mum, Leandra._

_Ah, well. I’m in the Circle now, and as stupid as it may be, it’s better than being an abomination. You’re lucky that you can be trained. Maybe I’ll ask that Anderfels kid for tips on how to escape (when he stops being a little prick who doesn’t talk) and come live with you all._

_Best of Luck, Cousin._

_Gareth_

 

Garrett smiled. He loved Gareth’s letters. He wished he could have known her in person- but she was in the Circle, and even if she wasn’t, his mother was cut off from her family and they would both be apostates.

He knew his mother and her cousin, Revka, had planned to name their eldest children “Garrett and Gareth” respectively if they had been boys (Gareth was a girl, but apparently that hadn’t fazed Revka). Gareth was two years older than Garrett. This would have been perfect- had Leandra not run away with an apostate and both Garrett _and_ Gareth been mages.

“Big brudder.”

Garrett looked down the ladder to see Carver- Maker, Garrett had wondered where the tiny torment had been- holding on to one of the lower rungs. “Big brudder!”

“Well, if it isn’t ickle Carver,” Garrett laughed, sliding down the ladder. Carver toddled to the side so that Garrett could come down. “What a pleasure.” He took the younger brother from the floow and into his arms.. To his surprise, Carver gave him a hug around the neck.

“Shock of _shocks_ , Carver!” Garrett declared, laughing. “What’s this for?”

“Wove you.”

“Aw. Isn’t that sweet.” Garrett, deciding not to be a sarcastic prick- after all, Carver was being _nice_ for once- gave him another hug.

“Is Carver giving you a _hug_?”

Marianne was standing next to the table, dressed in her night clothes. She had one hand on her hip, and was smiling softly.

“I _know_. It’s a miracle.”

Arliss was sitting at the table, eating bread and looking unamused. “I don’t see what’s so great about it. I wouldn’t let the little git give me a hug anyways.”

Carver blew a raspberry at him. Alriss gritted his teeth at _him_.

“Fighting with a toddler,” Mari scoffed, pushing Arliss’s head. “How dignified.”

“Oh, shut it!”

“Well, little Carvy-kins,” Garrett said, warranting a glare from their little brother, “you should be off to bed. I’m sure Bethy misses you.”

“No! Girls icky!” Carver crossed his chubby little arms. “Wanna sleep with _you_ , brudder!”

“Aw,” Marianne cooed. “Let him, Garrett!”

“Wh-” Garrett frowned. “Well, what if he falls down the hayloft?”

“Good,” Arliss said. “I won’t have to eventually fight with him for dominance if he’s dead or lame.”

“Oh, shut up, Arliss, we all know Marianne is going to be the alpha in this family.” Garrett turned his gaze back to Carver. “Alright, you can sleep with me, but you _cannot_ fall off the hayloft, alright?”

“Yay!” Carver gave him another hug. Being careful not the drop Carver, Garrett made his way up the hayloft, shortly followed by Marianne and Arliss.

Their beds all lined up, they climbed in after Garrett had taken off his tunic and shoes. Carver nestled against him, sucking his thumb as he slept, Garrett smiled and thought about what good blackmail this would be when Carver was older as he drifted to the Fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know, the reason I called Rogue Hawke "Arliss" is because when I drew them all he had no arms, and we called him Armless Arliss. Even when I finally drew his arms, like, four months later.


	2. Act 1: The Sword-Girl of Lothering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianne begins her training.

Unlike her brothers, Marianne liked going to the Chantry. 

She liked the books there (sometimes she brought some back for Garrett) and enjoyed watching the people go about their days. The Chantry's residents gladly welcomed her as a regular visitor; she'd sit and listen to the Revered Mother's sermons, she'd let the Lay Sisters do her hair (which annoyed her to no end), and sometimes she'd do little favors around town for the chanters.

But she might have loved training with the Templars the most.

She knew there were many bad Templars- a lot of them, but not all, tortured mages just for the fun of it, especially in Mother's native Kirkwall. She'd always been wary of Templars when she was younger, but her father assured her not all Templars were bad. So, building up her courage, she one day marched into the training yard, chin held high and chest out to prove that she, Marianne Hawke, could not be frightened by those lumbering bucketheads.

To her surprise, most of them were quite pleasant, and their training enchanted her. By the third time she'd come to watch them train, they let her join. Marianne found she loved swords as much as she loved books.

It was hard, at first; she'd tried training with a sword and shield, but she was utter rubbish with shields. She _could_ use them, but she wasn't _good_. One of the Templars- Anton, she thought, an Orlesian- suggested she tried two-handed swords.

This, as it turned out, was her forte.

On this particular day, she was training in the courtyards by herself, humming as she practiced with a dummy. Under normal circumstances, Marianne would have trained with one of the Templars, but they were on patrol in the Korcari Wilds.

"Ooh, _Marianne_ , a _Templar._ "

Marianne gasped, jumping slightly and dropping her weapon. Sitting on the wall surrounding the Chantry was Arliss, smiling smugly.

"Disarmed with words, huh? You'd make a shit Templar."

"Shut up, Arliss," she snapped, picking up her sword and gripping it close to her body.

He pulled his legs back up onto the wall and sat cross-legged. "What're you doing with that sword, Mari?"

She glared at him. He glared back with the same ice-blue eyes.

" _I_ am training," she declared. "Garrett's not the only one who's allowed to defend themselves."

Arliss snorted, crossing his arms. "Shouldn't you be playing with dolls or something?"

She growled, picked up a rock, and launched it at him. He yelped, dodging it and nearly falling.

"You're lucky you're on that wall, otherwise I'd kick your ass, you lily-livered dog lord!"

He raised an eyebrow. "I don't even have a dog." He ducked as another rock flew at his face.

"One day, Arliss Aristide Hawke! _One day_!"

"Whatever." He stood up, staring down at her condescendingly. "So why do you want to be a Templar?"

"I _don't_ want to be a Templar. I _want_ to be a warrior."

He laughed. "You want to be a lumbering, slobbering damage sponge with more bulk than brains?"

"Shut up! At least I don't have an arse for a brain, unlike _you_!"

Arliss wrinkled his nose at her. "You're mean."

"If you don't want me to be mean, don't come here making fun of me," she argued.

He shrugged. "Meh. Let's just see how Mother and Father like you sneaking over here to play with the bucketheads." Cackling, he ran across the wall, dodging Marianne's stones as the flew at him, and jumped down once he was too far for her to follow.

She growled and turned, returning to her dummy. Arliss might have been the only person who could really make her angry.

 

"So, how was your day, Marianne?"

Marianne wrinkled her nose, staring at her soup. "I don't want to talk about it," she mumbled, dipping in her bread and taking a huge bite so she wouldn't have to talk.

The Hawkes were seated around the table, eating soup made by their father. Malcolm now looked to his daughter with concern.

Garrett looked up as well; he was the pinnacle of concerned older brothers, and although he knew Marianne could take care of herself, he always worried about her.

Leandra was too preoccupied with a squalling Carver to take notice. Bethany, however, who was seated next to her sister, patted her hand, seeming to understand. Marianne smiled; Bethany was such a sweet little girl, and adored all of her older siblings and loved her twin, however frustrating he could be. She loved everyone in her family.

Unlike Marianne, who wanted to punch Arliss in the nose. Always.

"Are you sure you're alright, Mari?" Garrett asked, putting a hand on her right shoulder. 

She shrugged him off, sighing. "I am fine. Really."

He frowned, unconvinced.

Arliss, on the other hand, sat on Garrett's other side, and stuck his tongue out at her.

Oh, she was most _definitely_ going to knock him dead.

 

“Okay, okay, how about… this?”

Garrett cupped his hands together and summoned a small flame. Marianne let out a quiet “ _Ooh_ ” and leaned in close to see his magic. He wasn’t supposed to be doing magic outside of training- but here in the Korcari Wilds, there were very few people, and Arliss was on watch. As much of little prick he was, he was loyal to Garrett.

“One day, I’ll be able to turn this into a roaring fireball,” her brother grinned, cradling the little flame.

“Oh, will you, Garrett?” Marianne heard Arliss say from somewhere in the trees. “Honestly, I think you’ll mostly use your magic to summon unicorns and fly into the sunset.”

Garrett glared up at the source of Arliss’s voice. “Have you been reading my journal again?”

“Don’t listen to him, Gare,” Marianne advised. “You’ll be a great mage.”

Garrett grinned. “Y’know, Father didn’t teach me this, but there _is_ a spell that I love.” He pressed his hands together, effectively smothering the flame. He slowly pulled them apart, a rainbow spreading from his fingers.

“Huh” was Arliss’s only comment.

“That looks like a waste of magic, Garrett,” Marianne remarked.

He frowned. “I think it’s neat…”

“That’s fine, it is _pretty_ neat, but you should focus on _useful_ spells. Like, levitation or combat.”

“Explosions and visions of horror!” Arliss cackled.

“Shut up, twit,” Marianne scoffed.

Garrett’s frown became more prominent as the rainbow dissipated. Marianne’s stomach lurched with guilt.

“So, um, Garrett… that book I lent you…?”

His smile began to return. “Oh, yes. It was _great_.”

“I know! I love the part where the barbarian realizes he’s in love with the arlessa’s daughter-”

“Ooh, but when he sacrifices himself to _save_ her?”

“ _Ah_ , I _died_ reading that part!”

“Boo.” Arliss jumped out of a tree and landed a few paces from Garrett. “You can stop your book talk, ‘cause someone’s coming.”

Eyes widening, Garrett turned and kicked his staff, which was leaning against a log, into some shrubbery just in time before Miss Miriam, a friend of their mother’s, came into the clearing.

“Well, if it isn’t the Hawke children. What are you doing here, standing in the forest unattended?” She asked concernedly, looking over them carefully.

“We’re standing,” Garrett said. “In the forest. Unattended.”

“We were playing and talking about books,” Marianne told Miriam as she shoved her elbow into Garrett’s ribs.

“Well, Marianne and I talked about books; Arliss was just brooding in the trees,” Garrett corrected.

“I was _not_!”

Miriam smiled warmly. “Ah. Well, perhaps you could make yourself useful by helping me. I’m collecting herbs and plants for my poultices.”

“Of course!” Marianne agreed, nodding eagerly. Arliss grumbled a bit, but didn’t complain.

“Thank you, dears. Oh, you’re such darling children. Your parents are raising you right.”

Garrett and Marianne went to work immediately. Neither of them were good herbalists, but they knew plants. Arliss claimed to be able to make poison _and_ find the plants to do it, but he mostly just shambled around the forests looking at nothing.

“ _Psst_. Mari.”

Marianne, who was crawling through the underbrush, looked up and crawled to Garrett, who had signaled her. “Yeah?”

“That was really close.” He looked down at the grass they were crushing with the weight of their crouching bodies. “What if Miriam had caught us?”

“Arliss was looking out for us. And besides, even if she had, I don’t think she’d sell us out.”

Garrett looked unsure.

“ _Wolves_!”

They sprang to their feet; Arliss was standing in front of Miriam, holding a stick out at a pack of wolves who’d stumbled across their clearing. They snarled, and Arliss tensed.

“Don’t worry! I’ll-” Garrett began to step forward, but he tensed; Marianne realized he still didn’t trust himself to use magic, especially since there was another person here.

Marianne looked from the wolves to the shrub Garrett’s staff was in. It was a Marcher staff, which meant there must be a blade on the end.

Screaming, she ran to the bushes and slammed her foot down on his staff, snapping it, and grabbed the bladed end, pointing it at the wolves. A portion of them turned their gaze to her, growling, but the majority of them kept their attention on Arliss and Miriam.

Yelling a battle cry, she charged.

The first wolf lunged at her, and she rolled underneath it, shoving her makeshift blade upwards into it. It let out a sharp cry and fell limply to the ground. A few of the others backed away, but the brave ones continued advancing towards her.

She lifted the blade from Garrett’s staff, roaring and swinging it down on another wolf.

“Go, Mari!” Garrett called, making his way carefully to where Arliss and Miriam were standing in an attempt to get them away from the wolves. Arliss waiting until Garrett reached them, then ran away.

She roared- yes, roaring was good, roaring gave her more strength, and so did Arliss making her angry- and lifted the blade above her head, smashing it down with all her might, using the force to swing it in a scything motion, taking out more. Some were starting to shy away- and good for them, but there was a small number that continued to snarl at her.

Marianne glanced at Garrett. He had taken Arliss’s place in front of Miriam, and was glaring intently at the wolves. He must have been using some sort of magic to keep the wolves away from them, some subtle mind magic that Miriam and Marianne couldn’t see.

Suddenly, Marianne’s leg filled with pain. She gasped sharply- she’d taken her attention off her adversaries for a mere moment, but that had been long enough for one of the wolves to sink its teeth into her thigh.

“Marianne!” Garrett took a step forward, but bit his lip, clearly torn between helping his sister and protecting the defenseless elder.

Gritting her teeth, Marianne stabbed the wolf. That clearly hadn’t been enough to kill it, however, because it scratched at her in retaliation. She yelped and slipped, falling, and the closest wolf tried to pounce on her. She held her sword up to prevent it from killing her- but those remaining were clawing and snapping at her, putting gashes on her arms and legs. She grunted and writhed, but she could do very little to keep them off of her-

And then, as suddenly as the wolves, the Templars broke into the clearing. Those wolves that didn’t scamper off were killed by them.

Marianne sighed with heavy breath, letting the staff’s end fall at her side. She was in so much pain. She hurt _everywhere_.

One of the Templars leaned at her side- a younger one by the name of Alder. “Miss Marianne. Can you move.”

She let her eyes roll to him, breathing heavily. “How… where…”

Arliss rushed forward, falling to his knees at her side. “I went to get the Templars, Marianne.”

She looked up at her brother with gratitude before her vision went black.

 

“Marianne, darling, can you hear me?”

Marianne groaned and opened her heavy eyes. Her mother was sitting by her side, holding a cool rag to her face.

“Oh, my Marianne!” Her mother cried, beginning to weep. “We thought we’d lost you!”

Marianne shifted- which _hurt_. She was all bandaged up, her arms and her legs hidden away under layers of off-white dressing. Her head was bandaged, too, and her hair was down, spread all over her pillows. Pillows… she was in a bed, but not hers. At least, she wasn’t in the hayloft- she was on the ground floor in the main room. Her mother sat in a chair at her side, washing her face, and her siblings and father were gathered around her bed.

“Mother…?” She gurgled. She was very, very sore, and her body was rocked by fatigue. She reached out with one hand, and her mother took it.

“You’re such a brave girl,” her father whispered, coming to sit at her other side. He stroked her hair tenderly. “Miriam told us how you defended her from the wolves.”

Relization dawning on her, she looked to Garrett, who was sitting in a chair in the corner with Bethany and Carver (Ugh. Carver) on his lap. “Your staff… I’m sorry…”

He shrugged. “Oh well. I can get a new staff. I can’t get a new Marianne, though, I’m afraid. Apparently, you’re the last one in stock.”

Marianne laughed- then gasped, wincing, because it hurt to even do _that_.

“But the templars…”

“I hid the rest of my staff in time before they found it, don’t worry.”

“No, but… Arliss?”

Arliss was sitting on the edge of the hayloft, watching them intently. He wrinkled his nose, turning red.

“Well.” He shrugged. “I couldn’t very well let you fight them alone. I mean, you might be a hulking monster of a girl, but you’re still not all that well trained.”

“Yes, Marianne,” their mother said, turning back with an eyebrow raised. “What is this about training with Templars?”

“Um…”

“Now, now, Leandra.” Malcolm laughed. “She saved Miriam’s life, now, didn’t she? And she held the wolves off long enough to prevent Garrett from needing to use his magic.”

“She did do that…”

“And, if she’s training with them, they’d have no reason to suspect that we’re a family of apostates.”

“Correction: you and Garrett are apostates,” Arliss reminded him.

“Arliss, sometimes I feel that _shutting up_ is a virtue,” Garrett retorted.

“Besides, isn’t it only right that our eldest daughter know how to defend herself?”

“Well-” her mother closed her mouth, however, and pondered. “I… suppose she should, yes, but… well, what if she were to get hurt? Or worse, the Templars find us?”

“I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen, Mother,” Marianne promised, though her voice was barely audible. Her father seemed to hear, though, and he winked at her.

“For now, get some rest,” he advised. “Once you’re all good and well, if you wish, we’ll be sending you to the Chantry for training.”

She smiled. “Thank you, Father.”

“Of course, my girl. Now, get some sleep. Even if Garrett is a healer, his magic alone isn’t enough to help you get better.”

“Of course. I think… I could fall asleep at any moment, anyways…”

 

“Marianne?”

Marianne opened her eyes. Even though she’d been sleeping, it hadn’t been very peaceful. The house was pitch-black, and it was Chantry-quiet, but she could still see Arliss sitting in the chair their mother had been in when she’d last been awake.

“Are you alright?” He asked. Was he… concerned?

She smiled tiredly. “Oh, _Arliss_ , are you _worried_ about me.”

“No!” He shifted awkwardly. “Well, _maybe_ . But not _very_ worried.”

“Oh, darling brother Arliss, I daresay that I detect a note of insincerity in your voice.”

“Oh, shut up.” He crossed his arms. “Maybe I _shouldn’t_ have woken you up.”

She reached out and patted his arm. “Thank you for saving us, Arliss.”

“I didn’t save you. The Templars did. Thank them.”

“Oh, sure.” She smiled at him. “But really. Thank you.”

He turned red. “I… you’re welcome?”

She laughed, which was a mistake, because she started to cough. “Oh. Ow.”

“Stop moving, you stupid idiot.” He stood up. “Well, _I_ am going to sleep before I have to hear more of your grovelling.”

“Alright. Goodnight, Arliss. Sweet dreams.”

He hesitated, then patted her hair. “Good night… Mari.”


	3. Act 1: Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arliss makes a friend :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, time to see what's in the head of my Aggressive Hawke.

Once Marianne was able to get out of bed, Arliss was subjected to her company once again.

She still had to wear bandages on her arms and legs, but she ignored them as best she could. Arliss thought she would have at least worn long sleeves, and long pants or a skirt or dress, but she wore her usual short pants and sleeveless button-up shirt.

“Good day, Marianne,” the Lay Sisters greeted as Mari and Arliss walked into the Chantry. They fawned over his sister’s bandages, essentially ignoring him.

“Oh, Marianne, I heard you were becoming a Templar!”

“Yeah, I’m being sent to Denerim in about a month or two.”

“How incredible! You’re such a brave one!”

“Uh, yeah… I guess.”

“Are you afraid?”

“No, not really. It’s just training, right? I can take it.”

“ _Ser Marianne_ . Ooh, that sounds so _cool_!”

Arliss just grimaced and walked around the Chantry.

He was in no way, shape or form a pious person. He thought that if the Maker hated his brother and father for their “Maker-given” gifts, then the _Maker_ didn’t deserve to be worshipped. He slipped his hands in his pockets and sat in a corner while the Mother spouted nonsense at the pulpit.

“Urgh,” Mari groaned once she’d gotten away from all the cooing Sisters. “I hate girls, why do I have to _be_ one?”

Arliss growled in response.

Marianne sat down beside him, wincing in pain. “Ouch. I guess my wounds haven’t fully healed.”

“You were mauled by wolves, Marianne, I wouldn’t expect you to fully recover in just five days.”

“Hey, you never know. I have _amazing Maker-given strength_ !” She grinned and flexed her arms, and gasped. “Ow. _Ow_ , that hurts.”

“You idiot,” Arliss grumbled, scooting away from her. “You know you’re probably going to be one of the only female initiates, right?”

“ _Good_.” Marianne ran her fingers through her thick, dark hair. “I wonder if my being a Templar will really keep Garrett safe from the Chantry?”

“Probably not.” This was replied to with a blow to the arm. “Well, I’m just saying. The Chantry’s ignorant. And relentless.”

Marianne sighed. “Why does the Chantry hate mages so much? They can’t help it…”

“Because they’re puffed-up, bucketheaded arses who think they’re so-much-holier-than-thou. Strange how they revere a woman who fought for freedom, yet they cage mages.”

Marianne pursed her lips and didn’t say anything. He supposed she had good reason; after all, he had just insulted her entire religion and wasn’t wrong.

“So…” Marianne began, “have you thought about what you’re going to do?”

“What?”

“You know… when I’m gone.”

“...Oh. No, why would I?” He scoffed.

“Well, I’m going to be in Denerim, and Garrett’ll be training with Father while I’m there. What will you do for fun?”

“Perhaps I'll get some peace and quiet for once?”

“Unlikely. It's me that's going, not Garrett.” Mari’s smile faded. “In all seriousness, Alriss, what _are_ you going to do?”

A good question, but one he could not answer. Mari was really the only friend he had. Granted, she was his sister, but still. He hated essentially everyone else. Plus,  Garrett was a sarcastic little _git,_ and Bethany and Carver were too little to be any good company.

Ugh. _Carver._

Marianne undid her ponytail- she always kept it low, like Mother's- and began running her fingers through her hair. “I just thought… you know what, nevermind.” Marianne stood,  stretching. “Do you want to go play in the fields?”

“...Alright.”

 

There were plenty of fields in Lothering, but the Hawkes particularly enjoyed playing in Old Barlin’s. It was big, and he never complained as long as they didn't go in his barn.

Marianne picked up a fallen limb and suggested that they play swords. Alriss agreed, claiming that some prissy _girl_ couldn't beat him-until Marianne kicked his arse and sent him running for the outskirts to hide.

Arliss found refuge in the hollow of an old tree as Marianne sought him out, yelling curses and brandishing her stick wildly.

It was then that Arliss heard the snickering.

Turning, he saw a girl sitting in the tall grass near to where he hid. She had dark, dark skin- darker that the skin of anyone he’d ever seen- and large eyes that peeked up at him through the brush.

He glared at her.

She giggled, eyes flitting quickly from him to Mari, who was now a good distance away, although still screaming.

"Are you hiding?" she whispered.

"No," he hissed, "I’m here for my health."

She giggled again. Who _was_ this girl?

She poked a hand through the grass, motioning for him to come to her. He glanced back at Marianne- she seemed to be far enough away.

Arliss leapt forth and rolled to the girl through the grass.

“Hello,” she whispered, once he was safe in their grassy hiding place. “You must have made her very, very mad.”

“Shush,” he growled, watching Marianne as she continued looking for him from afar. The girl began to watch with him. Eventually, Mari gave up, dropping her stick and walking back to the town.

He gave a deep sigh of relief, turning her eyes back to the girl. Now, up close, he realized two things- one, that she was very, very small; and two, she was an _elf_.

She smiled up at him. She _was_ quite small- though she couldn’t have been much younger than he, she was a little person, with short, spindly limbs. She had skin almost as dark as the fertile earth in the fields, and big, big brown eyes that glistened prettily. Her pointy ears stuck out from behind black braids.

“Are you scared of her?” the elf asked.

He scoffed. “Who, _her_? Of course no-”

“Ah, look, her she is now!”

Arliss yelped and jumped, scrambling backwards through the brush. The elfy girl giggled. “Just kidding!”

He glared at her. “Who are you?”

She grinned. “Who are _you_?”

“No, I asked you first.”

“But _I_ saw you first, and I saved you from the girl.”

“You didn’t _save_ me, I was perfectly fine hiding where I was, you just happened to be in a conveniently better hiding place.”

She laughed and shook her head, braids bobbing. “So what’s your name?”

Arliss wrinkled his nose. “It’s Arliss. Arliss Hawke.”

“Oh? I’m Inaui.”

“In… Ina… Inow… _what_?

“In-ow-ee,” she pronounced slowly. “Inaui.”

“Is that elvhen?”

Inaui shook her head again. “No. Well, I don’t think so. My da was Dalish before he met my mum, so… maybe.”

“Why would a Dalish want to leave?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. He says he misses it. My mum didn’t want to go live with them, though, so they settled here. In Lothering. Well. Sort of.”

Arliss frowned. “ _Sort of_?”

“We have a farm near the Wilds,” Inaui explained. “With goats! And sheep. Do you wanna see?”

He shrugged. “Fine. Whatever.” Honestly, he’d do anything to kill time enough for Mari to cool down. She might have been a ‘fluffy little bun of sunshine’, as one of the Sisters referred to her, but if provoked, who knew what she’d do.

Inaui jumped up. “Follow me!”

She ran, looking back and laughing, indicating that Arliss should follow. He ran after her.

For someone with short legs, she was _fast_ \- perhaps it was because she was elvhen? He pumped his legs in an attempt to keep up. She may have been fast, but he was faster. Once they passed the land bridge, he saw their destination- a tiny shack, in front of fenced-in grazing areas. In these areas were a plethora of goats and sheep.

“Come on!” Inaui shouted, jumping the fence. He ran faster, put his hands out, and vaulted over it.

Inaui smiled at him before turning and clicking her tongue. “Here, little-loos! Come on!”

“‘Little-loos’?”

“It’s how my mum calls them. Look, here comes some does!”

A few funny-looking goats came, all various patterns of white and brown, long ears flopping as they bounded up to the little elf. She giggled with delighted and petted them. “The Anglos. Come on, don’t be shy, Arliss Hawke!”

“It’s just Arliss,” he grumbled, hesitating before reaching a hand out and petting one.

It bleated at him plainly.

“Um…”

“Oh, that’s Nan! She likes you.”

“I’m not… do you know _all_ of their names?”

She nodded. “I have to! One day, I’m going to own _all_ of this. This farm will be mine… at least…” Inaui looked down, tugging on her braid. “As long as I don’t seek out the Dalish…”

“The Dalish? You want to find them?”

She nodded.

“Why?”

“Well, they’re so _interesting_. The way da talks about them… and the fact that they keep elvhen culture alive… and… and, um…”

She pursed her lips, clearly hiding something, but she did not continue. “But, anyways. It’s just a childish dream, my da says.”

“Probably,” Arliss grunted. He looked to the sky. “Oh, blessed Andraste, is it almost _sunset_?!”

“Yea,” Inaui said, “why?”

“I’ve got to go,” he said.

“Alright.” She frowned, bottom lip sticking out. Arliss found this girl a bit annoying, but that _face_. He couldn’t disappoint her.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” he mumbled. Her face lit up. “ _Maybe_. And if I do, we have to find something simpler to call you, because Inawee-”

“Inaui.”

“-Is too _damned difficult_ to pronounce.”

“Okay!” she agreed. “Alright! I’ll see you tomorrow, Arliss Hawke!”

“It’s _Arliss_ ,” he called as he ran back to Lothering, Inaui waving him off.

 

“So, _Arliss_ ,” Garrett teased, “Mari says she saw you with a new _friend_.”

Arliss grunted from where he sat in the trees, watching for Templars. “Yeah. What of it?”

“Did you hear _that_ , Bethy? Arliss made a _friend_!”

“Fwend!” Bethany cheered, throwing her arms in the air.

“Interesting,” their father mused. “Is this a _friend_ ? Or a… ‘ _friend_ ’?”

“What? What does that even mean?”

“Oh, nothing, son…”

Malcolm was training in the clearing with Garrett, but today they had two other additions. After Leandra’s favorite curtains had mysteriously gone up in flame, they’d feared Bethany and/or Carver might be showing signs. Thus, Malcolm had brought the twins to the clearing to train. Bethany was entranced, but Carver could care less. He was more interested in slamming sticks together and making noise and essentially making it much harder for Arliss and Marianne to guard them.

“So what’s this friend’s name?”

“Inaui. But that’s hard to say, so I call her ‘Truffles’.”

“Truffles?”

Arliss shrugged. “It suited her.”

Marianne laughed. “What a sight. To see Arliss, with a _friend_!”

“Whatever. It’s not like _you’ve_ any friends.”

“The Lay Sisters are my friends. Allison is my friend.”

“Well… what about Garrett?”

“Pfft, who needs _friends_? I’ve got books.” He thought for a minute. “Though I suppose I am sort of friends with the one girl, Sahra.”

“Oh? I she _your girl_?” Arliss teased, trying to take the attention off him. To his surprise, instead of going along with the joke like Arliss had expected him to, he took immediate offense.

“No,” Garrett mumbled, “and I will never _have_ a girl.”

“But, Gare-”

“Shut _up_ ,” Garrett groaned, “I’m _trying_ to _practice_.”

Arliss shut his mouth irefully. Why was Garrett getting so worked up?

“Alright, then,” Malcolm said. “Now, Garrett. Let’s focus. If you want to become a Spirit Healer, you must focus on a few key things…”

“Psst. Arliss.”

Arliss looked down. Marianne was standing at the base of the tree he was sitting in. “Can I meet Tru- Inaui?”

He shrugged, though he wanted to say _no_. “Why not. I don’t own her.”

Marianne grinned. “Great! I can’t wait.”

 

“You’re… an elf.”

Inaui smiled. “I am. What of it?”

Marianne shook her head. “Nothing. I just… didn’t expect Arliss to have a friend who was so… _cute_.”

Inaui giggled.

“You’re _adorable_ ,” Garrett remarked. “And your hair! So cute.”

“Thank you,” Inaui said, “you’re cute, too!”

Garrett laughed. Arliss wouldn’t necessarily refer to his big, lumbering mass of a brother as _cute_ , but maybe Inaui saw something past his messy hair and awkward limbs.

They were sitting in the big tree outside of Lothering; Arliss had gone to Inaui’s house and brought her there to meet his siblings. So far, they hadn’t said anything entirely too stupid.

It was an interesting sight, seeing Inaui next to his siblings.She was so small- which was an issue for him, as he was considerably short himself- but Garrett was _huge_ , almost as tall as mother at the age of ten. Mari was just a few inches shorter, whilst they stood almost a head above Arliss. Inaui was below them about a head and a half.

“So…” Inaui kicked her legs, causing Arliss’s heart to skip. It wasn’t high enough for you to _die_ if you fell, but Inaui was very small and frail-looking, and she was his only friend who wasn’t related to him. “Do you spend much time in this tree?”

“Oh, yes. We’re like birds…”

“Garrett, _don’t_.”

“... _Hawkes_ , even.”

Arliss pushed his brother out of the tree.

“Worth it!” Garrett shouted from below, erupting into giggles.

Inaui was all grins today. She seemed to like his nutters of relatives.

“So, Truffles…”

“Yes, Hawkey?”

She’d decided to give him a nickname as well, though he’d argued that a “y” at the end of his surname wasn’t much of a nickname.

“Do you have any siblings?”

“Ah, yes… I have a brother named Fen.” She tugged on one of her braids. “He’s a lot younger than me, though. He’s still a baby.”

“We have twin siblings who are babies,” Arliss informed her.

“They’re not babies, Arliss, they’re three. They are _toddlers_ ,” Garrett corrected as he climbed the tree again.

“Shut up, Garrett.”

“It must be nice, have siblings so close to you in age,” Inaui mused.

“Not really.”

“Arliss is right, I’ll give him that. Mari and I aren’t even a year apart. Must’ve been one horrible year for Mother.”

“Oh, shush, you two,” Mari scolded. “You love each other.”

Arliss rolled his eyes, but Garrett just smiled. “I suppose I do. But if a dragon attacks, I’m using him as bait.”

“You sound like you want to be pushed out of the tree again.”

“Maybe I do. I get a sizeable enough bruise, Mother will bite your head off, and Maker knows I’d love to see that.”

“Oh, look!” Inaui pointed at the sky. “It’s so pretty!”

The sky was painted in shades of orange and purple and yellow; the sun wasn’t setting yet, but it was getting close.

“Don’t you just love Lothering sunsets?” Inaui gushed.

“I’ll certainly miss them,” Mari agreed.

“Oh? Where are you going?”

“I’m going to Denerim, for Templar training.”

“Really? Why would you _ever_ want to be a _Templar_?”

“I… well, I don’t know. I just… um...” Mari turned red. Arliss new what was wrong- she couldn’t tell Inaui that she was becoming a Templar to protect her family of apostates.”...well, it’s due in part to my wanting to be a warrior.”

“Even if that means hunting mages?”

“I… I never thought about that…”

“Well, I suppose you wouldn’t.” Inaui smiled strangely to herself and looked back to the sky as Marianne stared, dumbfounded. “Well, ’s almost sunset. I suppose you should all be getting home.”

“Yes,” Arliss agreed. “I’ll take you back to your house, Truffles. It’s dangerous to go alone.”

Inaui smiled. “My hero. Oh, but I can handle myself.”

“Sure.” Arliss climbed over Garrett to get down the tree, Inaui following. “I’ll see you two at home.”

“All right. Stay safe, Ickle Arliss.”

“Shut up, Garrett,” Arliss sighed, leading Inaui away.

“Your siblings are interesting,” Inaui reflected.

“Well, that’s a word for it.” Arliss put his hands in his pockets.

“Does Marianne really want to be a Templar?”

“I don’t know about _want_ , but she’s going to be.”

“Hm.” Inaui chewed her bottom lip. “Alright.”

“Why do you care, Truffles?” Arliss pondered. “Are you sensitive to the mages’ plight?”

“Well, yes, I… guess you could say that.” Inaui sighed. “As an elf, I know what it’s like for people to hate you for no reason. Da says the Creators blessed us by making us elves. Mum says the Maker gave mages their power. I think… I think people just hate what others are blessed with,” she speculated. “Why should elves be persecuted? Why should mages be? It just doesn’t make any sense.”

Arliss stared at her as they reached the little farming shack. “Truffles, you’re… amazing.”

She turned red, smiling. “Thank you.”

“No, really. I hate everyone, but you- you’re different. You’re great.”

Inaui reached up for one of her braids, but Arliss grabbed her hand. “You’re my only friend, Truffles. Please, don’t ever leave me.”

Inaui smiled. “Okay. I promise, I’ll never leave.”

She ran to her house as her mother began to shout for her.

“Inaui! Inaui Surana!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to break your heart.  
> ...No I'm not.  
> (Note: I really do call Inaui "Truffles" when I play as her. It is her permanent nickname)


	4. Act 1: Magic and Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrett on magic, and the monsters that seek him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a LOT of magic in this chapter.

“Father!”

Garrett ran back to Lothering as fast as he could, Bethany in his arms. “Father!”

He ran through to gate to town, past Dane’s Refuge and Allison’s house, to their house nestled in the corner, through open the door. “Mother! Father!”

“Garrett!”

Garrett screamed in a most undignified way as his mother burst in shouting, brandishing a kitchen knife and shouting curses at what she apparently thought was a bandit attacking her son.

“Garrett,” she said, calming down although breathing heavily, “what on _Thedas_ is the matter with you, scaring me like that?”

“I-It’s Be- wait, I terrified _you_?! You ran at me with a knife, for the sake of the Maker!”

They both glanced at her knife, and Leandra let her arm fall to her side. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s Bethany.”

“What about her?”

“She’s-” he glanced around. He let his voice drop to the lowest volume he could manage. “A mage.”

Leandra pulled him into the house immediately and slammed the door closed, locking it. “Go to your room. I’ll send Arliss out to get Marianne from the Chantry.”

Garrett nodded. “Come on, Bethy.”

“What’s wong, Gawwett?” she whimpered. “Why is Mummy scared?”

“She’s worried about you.”

“Arliss.”

“What, Mother?”

“Go get your sister.”

“But-”

“ _Now_ ,” their mother demanded with such ferocity that Arliss jumped to his feet from the corner he’d been lying in. He unlocked the door and ran out, and Leandra promptly locked it again.

“What did she do, Garrett?” his mother asked.

“She- she lit a tree on fire. I put it out and ran home as fast as I could.”

“Good boy, Garrett.”

“Mummy!” Carver called as he came toddling into the room.

“Carver, darling, come here.” Leandra picked Carver up and placed him on her lap, stroking his thick black hair. He wrinkled his nose and tried to push her hand away to no avail. “Your father’s out of town right now, but he should be back soon.”

“Mum,” Bethany squealed, reaching her chubby little hands towards their mother. Leandra reached out with one hand and picked up her daughter, setting Bethany beside her twin.

“We’re going to have to be careful now, Garrett,” Leandra whispered, not taking her eyes off of Bethany.

“I know, Mother.”

They both froze as a knock resounded through the house.

“Do I _really_ have to say it?” A muffled voice grumbled.

“Yes, Arliss, now quit moping.”

“Oh, alright. _Sausage_.”

Leandra wrinkled her nose, confused. “Sausage?”

“An entry word we made up,” Garrett confirmed, walking to the door. “ _Ham_ means there are Templars with them.”

“That’s…” Leandra shook her head. “I don’t even know what to say to that, Garrett.”

“It’s about _time_ ,” Arliss complained when Garrett actually opened the door.

“What’s going on?” Mari asked as she followed Arliss in. “Is something wrong?”

Garrett shut and locked the door. “Bethy’s a mage.”

Mari’s eyes widened. “What? And she’s showing signs this early?”

“Not so much _showing signs_ as _blew up a tree_ ,” Garrett summarized.

“Hush up,” Leandra scolded. “All of you. I’ll put the twins to bed. You three can do… whatever. Just be quiet. And stay _in_ the house.”

 

And so it was that the Hawkes had their first-ever quiet day.

Garrett was surprised, but he liked it. He’d never had one- “Hawkes don’t get ‘quiet days’,” his father had said.

It was nice.

Marianne was sitting on her cot covered in blankets, reading a tome on the Templar Order she’d borrowed from the Chantry, other books stacked in between hers and Garrett’s beds. Arliss was playing some game he’d made up involving counting and rocks.

Garrett was reading another letter from Gareth.

 

_To Cousin Garrett,_

_It has been another dreadfully dull day here at the Circle. The most exciting thing that happened was that Niall blew up a bit, but otherwise, nothing interesting. I hope Lothering is less boring._

Oh, she had no idea.

 

_It is very boring, though. I don’t have many friends (people think me ‘too reckless’ and ‘mean’) but I do got Jowan, for whatever that’s worth. He keeps me company and we get into trouble together. Well, I get into trouble and he tags along, but it’s more fun than he’d have if he were friends with someone like, say, Keili, the annoying wench that I want nothing more than to set on fire and dance on her ashes._

_Oh, and the Ander tried to escape again. He cried last time. It was hilarious._

_He seems to like that Karl boy, with the odd hair. Even though he’s real young, he’s got grey hair, which is probably from a magic accident or something. They’re the talk of the tower right now. I think they might be a thing. That’d be cute. Honestly, I think most people want them to be together. I hope they get a happy ending out somewhere, living it up as apostate rebels._

_With cats._

_Oh, and one of the girls here- Petra- is… well, how do I put this… SHE’S EFFING GORGEOUS. She’s got shiny eyes and red hair, darker than mine and lacking curls. Unfortunately, she’s a lot older than me. Sadness, at that. I suppose I’ll have to find another tall, pale, slender redhead to love._

_What about you, cuz? Any girl or guy catch your fancy? Not that you’d tell me about it, but you can’t blame me for trying. I love gossip. It gives me something to use against my enemies. Er, not that you’re my enemy._

_You know what? How’s about I stop there._

_Well, I should end this letter. I’m running out of parchment, and the Tranquil who keeps the storerooms might not suspect anything, the enchanters sure do, so I’m going to have to go without for a while._

_Best Wishes._

_Gareth_

Garrett put this letter with all the others, in a box under his cot. They were beginning to accumulate. He was going to need another box.

 

“Where are we going, Truffles?” Arliss asked as Inaui dragged him by his sleeve, Garrett and Marianne in tow.

“There’s a cave I want to explore!” she chirped. “It’s over by the river.”

So there they were, the Hawke children and their friend Inaui Surana, marching through the hills outside Lothering to explore. They’d gone like adventures like this for the past few weeks- near the land bridge, down the river, in the Wilds- and now they were exploring a cave.

“Are there… going to be any _spiders_?” Garrett asked cautiously.

“Spiders?” Marianne asked, a tinge of fear in her voice.

“Oh, get over yourselves,” Arliss chastised. “They’re scared of _spiders_ , the lily-livered fools,” he told Inaui.

“Oh, yes, _we_ are fools. It’s not as if _you_ were _screaming_ the other day when Carver found a Long Leg and put it on your knee.”

“Shut up, Garrett, that was one _time_!”

Garrett beamed, laughing at the expensive of his brother, who was glaring daggers at him.

“Here we are!” Inaui announced, throwing her hands into the air. They stood in front of a hole in the cliffside, in a hill facing the river.

“Well?” Arliss asked his siblings as Inaui crawled in.

Garrett wrinkled his nose. “I don’t know, Arliss… Spiders…”

“Stuff it,” Arliss grumbled, putting his hands back in his pockets. “Cowards… I’ll go first.” He crawled in after Inaui, followed by Marianne and finally, Garrett.

It was dark and creepy.

It was a cave, after all. Garrett didn’t exactly like underground spaces. Too dank and spider-filled for his tastes. He shivered every time he heard something that sounded even remotely like scittering.

“What exactly are we _looking_ for, Truffles?” Arliss asked, clearly jittery.

“I don’t know,” she said obliviously, “I just like exploring.”

“Well, _that_ is reassuring,” Garrett scoffed.

“G-guys…”

“Mari, if you’re going to wet yourself from fear, I suggest you go _outside_ to do it,” Arliss growled.

“S… sp…”

“What _is it_ Marian-”

“SPIDER!” She screeched.

They turned; Marianne was standing in the darkness with her sword drawn.

“Seriously, Marianne?” Arliss sneered, eyebrow raised. “I’m sure it’s not-”

There was a rolling sound like hissing, and a spider the size of two Mariannes scuttled out of the shadows.

Frankly to say there had never been such harmonized screaming coming from the Hawke children.

Marianne rolled out of the way after successfully screaming her head off, and Arliss took a stance in front of Inaui, brandishing a small dagger.

The spider immediately went after Marianne as her fearful scream changed to a challenging war cry. It hissed, scuttling towards her.

 _Ugh, spiders_.

“Die, eight-legged _scum_!” She screeched, slashing across its abdomen. It hissed again, attempting to shoot some sort of projectile at her- but she successfully dodged, gripping the hilt to thrust her sword into it.

Garrett watched from a distance, hands itching with suppressed magic. He wanted to unleash, _here_ \- save his siblings, and Inaui, and he could do it single-handedly- but Inaui was here, and as much of a friend she was, he couldn’t trust her.

He couldn’t trust anyone.

But he could trust Marianne, couldn’t he? He could trust her to prevail-

He screeched as another spider came crawling. Arliss came to Marianne’s side, dagger held high, as Inaui hid. Garrett’s siblings ran at the spider, Arliss sliding underneath its belly and drawing his blade across it, Marianne vaulting upwards and slicing across its face- but it wasn’t enough.

A chill went down Garrett’s spine as he heard more scuttling, more hissing, in the shadows behind him as they started to move. He couldn’t stop it- Arliss and Marianne were having trouble killing just two of them-

He screamed and held up his hands as they lit with magic flame, aiming them towards the unknown in the darkness- and screamed again as he unleashed his fury of flame upon the monsters.

Garrett let the flames burn around the cave, and did not relent until he was sure _every. Last. Spider._ Was dead, and dead a second time for good measure.

He panted when he finally heard Marianne screaming his name and he let the magic dissipate.

“Garrett,” Marianne said, sheathing her sword at her back. “You just…”

“I’m sorry,” he cried. “I just… I couldn’t let them kill you. They were everywhere.”

“You’re a mage?”

Their gazes all turned to Inaui, who was coming out of her hiding spot, eyes wide with some strange emotion. Fear? Wariness?

“Inaui, please,” Garrett blubbered, sticking his hands underneath either opposite arm. “P-please, you can’t sell us out- Father and Bethany- we’re not bad people,” he finally managed.

“Inaui, I know what you must be thinking,” Marianne said for him. “But _please_. No one can know our secret.”

Inaui didn’t say anything- she just walked past Arliss and Marianne, to Garrett, a flabbergasted look on her face. She took his hands out from under his arms and held them.

“Inaui, you don’t know what it’s like,” Garrett tried. “You don’t know anything about me.”

Suddenly, Inaui started to cry- but it wasn’t from fear or sorrow.

She released his hands and held up her own, letting them glow with soft, _magical_ light.

“I _am_ you,” she sobbed through tears of joy.

 

“Truffles,” Arliss said once they were outside, effectively breaking their stunned silence. “You’re a… you-know-what?”

She wiped her eyes and nodded. “Nobody knows. Da wouldn’t care, he’s Dalish. But I can’t tell mum, because she’s Chantric, and she’ll sell me out to the Templars.”

“Is that why you want to find the Dalish?” Arliss asked.

She nodded. “So I can train, without threat.”

“You could come with us,” Arliss suggested. “We’re a family of apostates. I could protect you.”

“Could you, now?” Mari asked, eyebrow raised. Arliss growled at her before turning back to Inaui.

“That’s sweet, Arliss,” Inaui thanked him, smiling with such sincerity it made Garrett want to vomit rainbows.

“Hey, who knows,” Garrett added, “maybe if the time comes again to run for our lives, you could run with us.”

“Perhaps I’ll take you up on that offer.” Inaui leaned closer to Arliss with her eyes closed, and he turned red.

It took Garrett a minute to realize they were holding hands.

Oh, there would be _relentless_ teasing once they got home.

 

At the start of the next month, Malcolm took Garrett, Bethany and Marianne into the forest, while Arliss went off exploring with Inaui. Since they’d discovered she was a mage, occasionally Garrett would take her into the Wilds, helping her hone her skills and block out demonic influences.

“Do you ever feel them?” She’d asked one day. “The demons, I mean.”

He’d answered with, “I don’t know what it feels like with or without them.”

She’d seemed to take that as an acceptable answer.

“Garrett, pay attention.”

Garrett turned his head to where his father sat, holding Bethany on his lap. They’d told a lot of the townspeople that she was sick- and hidden her away inside, so that it was more believable and she could have her bursts of magic in peace. Now, their father was trying to teach her to suppress it.

So far she’d managed to sit and look adorable and not much else.

Garrett stopped paying attention, instead tried to think of books, or what he was going to write Amell next.

“ _Garrett_.”

“ _Father_ ,” Garrett groaned, falling backwards into the forest brush. “What do you _want_ from me?”

“I _want_ you to pay attention.” Malcolm sighed. “Don’t you want to know how to keep from using your magic in front of people?”

“I’m pretty sure the word you’re looking for is self control,” Garrett supplied.

“Besides _that_ , wise-ass.”

“I don’t _know_ ,” Garrett admitted in frustration. “I don’t like suppressing it.”

“Why _not_?”

“Because, it’s a part of me. Cutting off magic… it’s like cutting off breathing.” Garrett looked up to his father with sad eyes. “Isn’t that what it’s like for you, too?”

Malcolm opened his mouth, but closed it again, nodding. “I understand. I think I see where you’re coming from.”

Garrett perked up. “You do?”

“Yes. If you don’t want to suppress your magic, how about you try practicing a few little, unnoticeable spells everyday?”

“Like?”

“Warding spells, to keep people away from you, or little summoning spells like birds. Or rain. Maker knows it’s a dry summer.”

“Rain, Father?”

Malcolm shrugged. “It’s just a suggestion. And I understand if you don’t want to hide something that’s a part of you. I didn’t need to when I escaped the Circle; I became a mercenary, and then I met your mother, and we fled here. Trust me; hiding my magic isn’t natural to me, either.”

Garrett’s father grasped and squeezed his hand reassuringly, letting his son know that he was not alone. Garrett loved having an apostate father, because he was never alone. He joined Bethany’s hands, as did his father, and they formed a circle.

Their own, free Circle of Magi.

 

“Garrett!”

Garrett woke from his Sunday afternoon nap to see Marianne shaking him fearfully, her large, blue eyes wide in terror.

“Garrett, there’re Templars looking for apostates!”

Garrett sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Did you tell Father?”

She shook her head. “He’s in the forest with Bethany. Garrett, we have to stop them from being found!”

Garrett jumped out of bed, and together they went down the hayloft and out of the house. Leandra made a rather enraged Arliss stay home with Carver.

She followed her two eldest children, holding their hands, as Marianne led her to the Chantry, where two lay sisters were discussing the events that had transpired.

“Did you hear? Two Templars from Kinloch Hold are here! What would they want in Lothering?”

“They think there are apostates in this town.” A pause. “They’re right, you know.”

Garrett’s blood turned to ice, and he attempted in vain to hide behind his mother.

“Don’t you see?” A third interjected. “They think our Templars can’t do their jobs!”

“But, think about it,” the second said. “All the strange things that go on around here, how could _that_ be anything other than the work of an apostate?”

“Oh, shut up,” the third chastised. “ _Blood magic this,_ and _blood magic that_ , you see magic _everywhere_ , it’s rather tiresome, don’t you think?!”

“But-”

“She’s right,” the first interrupted. “Just last week you said that the wells running dry was the work of a blood mage, when’s it’s just a dry Solace!”

The second huffed and stormed away. Leandra’s grip on her children’s hands tightened protectively as the lay sister stormed past.

“Garrett,” Leandra whispered, “have you been practicing magic in front of people?”

Garrett shook his head _no_ , but that was a lie; he had been using magic in public, subtle spells like his father had told him to. Had he accidently shown visible signs?

“Marianne, run to the forest. Get your father.” She released her daughter’s hand. “Garrett, trade places with Arliss. Get him to distract the Templars in some way, without being seen.”

They both nodded, then ran their separate ways. Garrett ran to their house by the creek, running inside.

“Arliss!” He called. Under the hayloft, there were two rooms besides the main one; Leandra and Malcolm’s, and Bethany and Carver’s, once belonging to Garrett, Marianne and Arliss. Arliss called from the latter, and Garrett found him sitting in a chair while Carver sat in his crib, shouting and smashing toys together.

“We need you to distract the Templars,” Garrett said, picking Carver up.

“Why?”

“I don’t know. You seem really good at annoying people?” This response was met with a stuffed cat to the face. “That hurt.”

“Shut up, Garrett.” Arliss stood up. “Do I get to make something blow up?”

“Sure, if you want. They might think it’s magic.”

Arliss’s face filled with his sly smile. “Well this day just got better.”

They went outside, Carver in Garrett’s arms (Carver squealing unceasingly- ugh, _Carver_ ). They made their way to the field, then next to the river.

“Alright, Arliss, I think you could probably… Arliss?”

Garrett turned; he hadn’t heard Arliss moving. He was now standing on a hill, watching something from behind a tree.

“Arliss?”

“Truffles,” he mumbled.

“What?”

“INAUI!” Arliss cried, running down the hill, through the fields, to the Surana farmhouse, Garrett close behind. The does started at them as they raced to the door.

“Open up! OPEN THIS DOOR!” Arliss shouted, banging on it with his fist.

“Arliss, what’s wrong?”

“The Templars!” Arliss shouted, turning to Garrett. Tears were running down and staining his face. “I saw them go in-”

Their conversation was interrupted by a shrill shriek and a crash. Arliss roared and kicked the lock until it broke, pushing down the door.

Inside, Inaui was looking up fearfully with her gem-like eyes at two Templars, armed and angry.

“Leave this place, children,” one of the Templars barked. “You have no business here.”

“You can’t take her!” Arliss snapped back.

“She’s a mage.”

“She’s a little girl!” Her father, a willowy elf with strange markings on his face, argued. “Please, don’t take her. I- I can bring her to the Dalish, I can-”

“You will _not_!” His wife, a dark-skinned elf like Inaui, interjected. “She’s a mage, like they said.”

“Mother, please,” Inaui begged.

“Get away from me.” Her mother scoffed, stepping away when Inaui reached for her. “Go with the Templars, like a good little mage.”

Inaui whimpered, but complied, taking a step backwards and turning to the Templars.

“No!” Arliss ran up, kicked the Templar closest to his friend in the shins, then grabbed her hand and ran.

“Arliss!” Garrett shouted after him.

“Get that child!” The larger of the two Templars ordered. Garrett ran past. He was not strong, and he had poor endurance, but he was _fast_ , and he easily outran the bucketheads, even while holding Carver.

“Arliss! Inaui!” Garrett called in vain, knowing very well his brother would not call back. Fortunately, he knew all of Arliss’s hiding places, and soon found him in the cellar of Dane’s Refuge.

“Arliss,” Garrett whispered into the entrance.

“They can’t take her!” Arliss shouted over Inaui’s quiet sobs. “They won’t! I’ll take her! I’ll protect her! I’ll find the Dalish, I’ll-”

“You’re _eight_ , Arliss,” Garrett reminded him sadly, holding down a squirming Carver

“You’re _ten_!”

“I know. And I also know that there’s nothing we can do.”

Arliss scowled, but then started to cry. Garrett hadn’t seen Arliss cry since he was still in nappies. “I… I know. But…”

Garrett watched as Inaui slipped her hand into Arliss’s. “Don’t worry, Arliss. I’ll be okay. But I have to _go_.”

After a few minutes of conversing and crying, the runaways made their decision to exit the cellar, and walked up the stairs hand-in-hand. Garrett walked with them to the Chantry, watched as Arliss reluctantly let go of his friend, and she turned around to give him a kiss on the cheek before going inside.

“What’s going on?” Marianne asked defensively, as she returned and saw one of the Templars talking to the Revered Mother. “Is it over? Are they leaving?”

Garrett nodded gravely.

Marianne’s face filled with cheer. “Then, we’re safe?”

“And isn’t that just _perfect_?!” Arliss snapped, turning his face away lest she see his tears.

Mari was now visibly confused. “What’s wrong?”

“They’ve got Inaui,” Garrett informed her, not meeting his sister’s gaze.

She stood in shock, hands slowly going to her open mouth. “They’ve… what?”

“They’re taking Truffles! They went to her house and…” Arliss wiped his eyes with his sleeves. “Inaui… it’s all my fault…”

“How is it _your_ fault?” Garrett demanded.

“For not being able to protect her! For not being smart enough or fast enough to escape! I don’t know!” Arliss growled. His face fell. “But I do know… I can’t ever let this happen again.”

“So…”

“No more friends. And I’ll learn how to fight. And…” he looked away again. “I’ve got to say goodbye to Inaui.” He turned and walked up to the Chantry doors as Inaui exited, hands bound and led by the Templars.

“Step aside, chil-”

“Shut up, bucketheads!” Arliss snapped. One of the Templars reached for his sword, but the other held out his hand. “The boy is young and in pain. Let him say his goodbyes.”

Arliss tugged on one of her braids. “Goodbye, I guess… I’ll miss you.”

She smiled sadly. “And I, you, Little Hawke.”

He winced. “I love you, friend. I’ll miss you.” He kissed her forehead, and she hugged him as best she could without free hands.

Garrett and Marianne’s goodbyes were more rushed, occasionally interrupted by Carver’s babblings.

And then?

Inaui Surana was gone.

Forever.

 

***

 

_Dear Gareth,_

_How’s life in Kinloch Hold? Stony and boring, I’d suspect. Life here in Lothering has been pretty eventful, of late. Our friend, Inaui Surana, was discovered as a mage, and she’s being taken to the Fereldan Circle. She’s a short, dark-skinned elf with braided hair and big eyes._

_Actually, I was hoping you might take her under your wing while she’s there. I’m sure she’s scared, or at least nervous. If not, then she’s probably dead. But anyways, if, or when, you see her, could you please tell her that Garrett misses her, and Arliss is practically bedridden from her absence. And, please. Keep her safe._

 

_Well Wishes,_

_Cousin Garrett_

 

A week came and went, and at the beginning of that week, Garrett wrote to Gareth of the new mage who would be coming to her tower, and how he hoped they’d be good friends.

Arliss was in bed for that week, hardly eating and _never_ talking. Garrett could not blame him, especially when it came time for Marianne to leave to join the Templar Order.

One morning, Marianne and Leandra were just… gone. He’d expected it. They’d known for a long time when she’d be leaving. But he hadn’t realized it’d be so… sudden.

Arliss didn’t even get out of bed. Garrett had known he was now more than ever repulsed by Mari’s will to join the bucketheads after Inaui’s departure.

When he _did_ finally leave the hayloft, Garrett called him over.

“Hey, Arliss,” Garrett said. Arliss looked up, purple-ringed eyes glazed over with emptiness. It hurt Garrett a little to see his brother like that. “Do you want to see something?”

Arliss’s eyes narrowed, but he walked over anyways. Garrett handed him the letter, watching Arliss’s face as he read aloud.

 

_Dear Garrett,_

_Yes, life in Kinloch hold_ is _stony and boring. And I met your friend, as well. I think her name is spelled Inowi or Inawi or something like that, but she insists I call her Truffles. She’s making friends fast, but she mostly hangs around with Jowan and me. She’s pretty great, and she definitely knows how to play good pranks._

_Truffles is fitting it pretty well, but she says she still misses you all. In fact, she’d like to write you, and she did._

_Gareth_

Arliss faltered and looked up, but went back to reading:

_Dear Garrett and family,_

_Hello! I hope you’re doing well!_

_Kinloch Hold is alright, I suppose. It could be worse. The Templars aren’t that bad, and the tutors are very kind. Wynne, my teacher, is helping me learn so many things about healing! I’m friend with everyone in my class, except Anders, who doesn’t talk much. It’s lonely, and a bit sad to think I can’t leave anymore, but… it’s better than living on the run for all of my life, I think._

_I hope you’re all doing well! I’m going to miss you. All of you. But Arliss, especially. I hope you stay hidden, and healthy. And if Marianne still wants to become a Templars- which is her choice- I hope she does well, and is always kind._

_I Miss You All,_

_Inaui “Truffles” Surana_

Arliss looked back up at Garrett, eyes widen. “She’s… okay.”

“Yes.”

“Wow. I…” Arliss scowled and turned his head, wiping his eyes. “Don’t look at me.”

“‘Oh, wow, _thank you_ , big brother!’ ‘Yes, you’re welcome, Arliss. I’m awesome like that.’”

Arliss rolled his eyes, still scowling, but he muttered a small “thank you” before the door opened.

The boys turned to see their mother Leandra, and…

“Marianne?”

Mari smiled coyly. “Hello, brothers.”

Garrett jumped to his feet, taking the letters from Arliss and shoving them in his pockets. “Wh-what are you _doing_ here? What about-”

“I decided not to go through with it,” she informed them firmly. “After what happened to Inaui, I could not…” she sighed, running her fingers through her hair. “I couldn’t. Not after that.”

“So, does this mean…”

“Yes. I’m staying in Lothering.”

Garrett cheered, throwing his hands up, and wrapped her in a hug. Arliss was reluctant to do anything and protested when his siblings drew him in as well.

The Hawkes had lost Inaui, but at least they were all together now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, yes, Gareth romanced Leliana. Inaui did too, but, uh... is this a bad time to mention she did the Ultimate Sacrifice ending...?


	5. Act 1: Chantry Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianne and her siblings find ways to cope in the months following Inaui's departure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about doing a modern AU of my Origins playthrough. Yay or nay?

After the loss of Inaui, each of the Hawke children had taken to their own way of mourning. Garrett was taken to training more often, and harder- Marianne hardly saw him anymore. He’d often disappear into the Wilds for the entire day, from the wee hours before dawn until near midnight. He’d go alone, too; Malcolm was too preoccupied with Garrett for the time being.

Arliss had been the most affected by Inaui’s capture. He’d been on a streak of bad behavior- stealing, lying, starting fights with other children in town. He’d practically driven Leandra up the wall. As of that Monday, he’d been forbidden from leaving the house. Not to mention his attitude had gotten worse.

But Marianne?

She’d taken to prayer.

“O Maker, please deliver us from these turbulent times, and release us from our sorrow,” she said with closed eyes and folded hands.

“Back again, Miss Hawke?”

Marianne looked up to see the Revered Mother standing over her.

Marianne stood. “Yes. I find peace in coming here.”

“I notice your brothers don’t often come with you.”

“Garrett comes well enough, but he likes to be… alone. Arliss doesn’t really… he…” Marianne sighed, crossing her arms. “Well. He’s Arliss.”

“Ah. Shall I take that to mean he doesn’t very well come to the Andrastian faith?”

Marianne shook her hand. “He says he doesn’t believe in the Maker.”

“A shame, that is. But, nothing that we can do. Let him believe what he will- I’m sure the Maker won’t mind if we don’t force His will upon an unwilling child.”

“Hm.” Marianne rubbed the scars on her arms, looking down. “I suppose.”

“And what about the little ones, the twins?”

In the months past, Bethany and Carver had grown another year. Bethany was still sweet as ever- she never cried, and she was always kind and happy. She was learning magic at a spectacular rate, and she was very good at hiding it.

Carver, on the other hand…

Ugh. Carver.

“You’ve seen them here, haven’t you?” Marianne asked. “They love the Chantry. Carver thinks it’s a big building for playing in. And Bethany loves listening to your sermons.”

The Mother smiled. “It’s so nice to see the small adopt the will of the Maker. I’m sure they shall grow up to be quite the pious pair.”

Marianne nodded as the Mother held out an arm. “Walk with me, Miss Hawke.”

After putting on their coats, Marianne and the Mother took a stroll outside, past the garden and where the Templars trained, a few casting quick greetings at them.

“Miss Hawke, I understand you wished at one point to become a Templar.”

“Yes, I did, mother.”

“And yet, you did not go through with it. Why is that, I might ask?”

“Well… I changed my mind shortly after the Templars took Inaui Surana to the Circle. I couldn’t stand the idea of taking mages like that.”

“But it is necessary. Perhaps you do not have the stomach for it?”

“It has nothing to do with that. Inaui was my friend. My brother’s  _ only  _ friend. What right do we have to take a child away from their families, only for their Maker-given talents?” Marianne shook her head, hair bobbing around. “It’s not right.”

“I see. An interesting attitude to have, Miss Hawke, and an admirable one. Yet, despite no longer willing to join the Templars, still you train with them. Why is that?”

“I want to be a warrior,” Marianne said, heart suddenly filling with joy at the thought. “I want to protect those I love, and well.”

“You are quite the noble one, then.” They walked past a snow-covered rosebush, turning the corner. “Well, I think it is time for my return to the Chantry.”

“Yes, Mother. I’ll be going home then.” Marianne bowed, then ran through the snow towards her house.

“Maker guide your path, Miss Hawke,” the Revered Mother called, waving after her.

“Mari…”

Marianne groaned, squirming as someone tried to wake her up- Arliss, probably?

“Mari, get up.”

No, it wasn’t Arliss.

...Garrett?

Marianne sat up, the furs and blankets of her bed falling off of her. “Garrett?”

Garrett smiled. “Okay Mari, I have good news and bad news. Good news:  today’s your lucky day! Bad news: you’re now the same age as me.”

“I… what?” Marianne cocked her head, pondering. “Is it my birthday?”

“And we have a winner! Give her a medal!”

“Shut up,” she said, but still she jumped out of bed, climbing down the ladder to see her family gathered around the table, which was laden with food, cake, and a few boxes.

“Happy birthday, darling,” Leandra said, hugging her daughter.

“Happy for  _ her _ , maybe,” Garrett said. “I still have to wait another month until I’m older than her again.”

“You’re still older than her, Garrett,” Malcolm corrected, “you’re just both ten now.”

It was the fifth of Guardian, the second month, and Marianne was now ten. In just another month, Garrett would be eleven. At the end of the previous year Carver and Bethany had turned for, and in the months to follow Arliss would be nine.

Actually, Arliss wasn’t with them at all; he was in the corner, ignoring them. Marianne was a bit hurt, but she supposed it couldn’t be helped.

“Mari!” Bethany squealed, running up to her big sister and enveloping her in a hug. “Cake!”

“Yes, there  _ is  _ cake,” Marianne acknowledged. “Do you want a piece?”

“ _ I  _ want cake,” Carver announced.

“You’ll have cake soon, darlings,” Leandra said, a soft smile in her voice. “For now, let’s have Marianne open her presents.”

Her first gift was a new coat from her mother- “the Guardian days can get very chilly, now, dear”- and the second was two books bound together in twine from Garrett.

Arliss got her nothing, of course, but she hardly let that bother her.

Her final gift was from her father. He grinned and handed her a long, rectangular box.

“Hurry and open it before your mother has a heart attack,” he said, winking.

Leandra glared up at him with stern blue eyes. “Malcolm. You didn’t.”

Marianne opened the package to find a shiny new greatsword glittering in her lap.

She squealed. “It’s so beautiful! By the Maker, Father, how did you afford this?!”

He shrugged. “I did a few odd jobs until I could save enough for it. It wasn’t cheap, but anything for my little girl.”

“Malcolm, I don’t think-”

“Oh, thank you!” Marianne jumped up and hugged her father, then picked up the sword. “I should put this in a safe place! Ooh, thanks  _ so  _ much!”

“Malcolm Hawke! You cannot simply just give our eldest daughter weapons-”

“Come now, Leandra. Let the girl enjoy her passions.”

Leandra’s gaze passed over Marianne’s beaming face, and she sighed. “Well… I suppose, as long as she doesn’t use it in the house and keeps it away from the twins…”

“Yay! Thanks, Mother!” Marianne squeaked, hugging her mother tightly.

“Marianne, please refrain from breaking my ribs.”

“Sorry!” She made a pleased squealing noise, and thanked her entire family, even Arliss, who seemed disinterested in the celebration and even less so in her thanks.

Despite his general grumpiness, Marianne enjoyed her birthday.

***

“So, wait, Garrett…”

“Yeah, Mari?”

“Not that I want you to spoil the book, but Ser Talia… is she in love with the princess?”

Garrett looked up. She’d convinced him to join her for reading time in the Chantry with her, where it was warm and quiet. Normally, he disliked going to the Chantry, but occasionally he’d go with her, mostly to check and see which Templars he should avoid. Currently, she was reading one of the books he’d given her about an Orlesian lady knight.

“Yes,” he said, “why?” He raised an eyebrow. “Does it bother you?”

“No… I was just curious.” She cocked her head.

He shrugged. “They’re in love. What’s there to be curious about?”

Marianne smiled. “Heh. Yeah. I guess that was a silly thing to say.”

Garrett looked back down at his book, losing interest in their conversation. Marianne would have returned focus to her own novel, but her gaze was captured by someone who’d just entered the Chantry.

The person in question was a teenage boy, dark-skinned and lanky, ratty clothes covered by a thick cloak to protect him from the snowy weather outside. His brown eyes scanned the Chantry warily. Although Marianne could see him clearly, he couldn’t see her from where she and Garrett had perched themselves in the cavity of a stained-glass window. Although she didn’t know his name, she recognized him as one of the people Arliss spent a lot of time with nowadays. As far as she knew, this boy wasn’t religious, and although he may have been coming to the Chantry solely for warmth and food like so many of the others, she did not think this was the case.

Marianne handed Garrett her book. “Here, hold this, Gare.”

He raised an eyebrow, but didn’t inquire as she climbed down from their perch to follow the newcomer.

Although she was really bad at treading quietly, there were lots of place to hide in the Chantry- behind pews, statues, bookshelves… in fact, she was pretty sure this was where Arliss went when hiding from Mother. She followed the boy to the library, where he stopped- in front of the Revered Mother’s desk.

Marianne watched from the door frame as he reached inside and took something- she couldn’t see what it was, but it was small and shiny. A sovereign? An Andrastian medallion?

Before she could figure it out, he slipped it into his pocket and turned; Marianne quickly skittered away and hid behind a pew as he exited the room, looking around cautiously. She wasn’t sure whether or not he’d seen her, but as quickly as he’d entered, he left.

Marianne waited a bit, then walked to Garrett and asked him to throw down her coat.

Marianne found him again quickly; very few people were outside on this cold winter night. He was walking towards the snow-covered hills, leaving footprint that were slowly being covered by the falling snow. Marianne made sure to hide carefully as she tread after him.

He eventually stopped at the bottom of a hill, and she hid behind a large shrub. She watched as two other heavily-clad figures walked up to him, one an adult woman, the other another teenager.

Marianne’s eyes widened as he handed the woman the trinket he’d stolen, and they widened even more as the woman pocketed it and dropped a pouch of coins in his hands.

She remained hidden until they all departed, then made her way home.

“Ow- Mother-! What are you-?!”

“I’ll  _ not  _ have one of  _ my  _ children galavanting around with  _ criminals _ !”

Marianne pretended not to watch as Leandra dragged Arliss into the house by his ear. Garrett looked up for a moment before excusing himself to the hayloft.

“What are you  _ talking  _ about?” Arliss spat. He pushed his mother away before attempting to storm out the door.

“ _ Arliss Aristide Hawke _ !”

Arliss stopped with his hand on the doorknob as the atmosphere in their house became icy. The Hawke children knew that if you heard “Garrett Malcolm”, “Marianne Leann”, “Arliss Aristide”, or “Carver Maurevar”, the wrath of the Maker was about to be wrought upon them. (To this day, Bethany’s middle name had not been heard since the day of her birth.)

Leandra stomped over to Arliss and grabbed him by the back of the shirt, dragged him to Bethany and Carver’s room, waited for the twins to get out, and slammed the door before rushing into a flurry of screaming.

“You know,” Marianne said to her younger siblings, “today is a nice day for a walk.”

She helped Bethany and Carver into their coats while their mother screamed at Arliss, and, joined by Garrett, they walked outside, on their way to the Chantry.

***

 

“I know it was you, Marianne.”

Marianne and Arliss were alone in the forest now; she’d intended to come here to find Garrett, but had instead been cornered by Arliss.

Marianne raised and eyebrow. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Arliss glanced at her sword. As stupid as he was, he definitely knew she’d never use it. He glared at her with more fervor. “I never did anything bad, alright? I know my… friends do some questionable things, but I never did anything bad. Yet you went and told Mother on me.”

‘It was for your own good,” Marianne replied.

Her brother grunted, clearly not believing her. “You know what?” He took a step closer. “You’re  _ annoying _ . You really are.”

She frowned. “What are you doing?”

But she reacted too late as he balled his fist and punched her in the gut.

She doubled over a bit, holding her stomach, eyes wide and move open in shock. Breathless.

Arliss stared. “I- by the Maker! Mari, are you- I-” He grabbed her shoulders. “Are you alright? I’m sorry! Are you- sweet Andraste,  _ are you _ -”

Arliss stepped back as Marianne straightened up and began to laugh.

“M-Marianne?” he stuttered. “Marianne, you’re scaring me…”

Marianne laughed again. “I told you I’d beat you up someday,” she muttered as she balled her own fist and introduced it to his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I found out today that I'm the kind of person who can go from writing to looking up the Rent soundtrack to writing to checking for UndynexAlphys shipping on Pinterest to writing to editing the Your lie in April, Avatar, and Junjou Romantica wikia pages to writing.


	6. Act 1: It Means Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arliss deals with the struggles of the changes that come with getting older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of Act 1! Wow, it's been so long. I'm sorry I haven't been updating regularly... but I'm trying harder! I swear! Thank you for being a patient audience. I'd have never gotten this far without you!  
> Now, without further ado, _It Means Choice_...

There was never any doubt that Arliss Hawke was a rebellious child.

His mother had never ceased to tell him- whether it be with the tinge of a mother's kindness in her voice, or with the sternness of a woman who'd reached her limit. He'd seen almost every side there was to his mother.

His father, on the other hand, was a different story.

It was the first sunny morning in a long time; the twentieth of Drakonis, Garrett's birthday. Arliss was awake early, and was downstairs playing with jacks, having been confined to the house for the last few weeks as punishment for trying to beat up Marianne. (Though he didn't know why _he'd_ gotten in more trouble; she was the one who'd bruised him up and down, and even given him a black eye, which was just now starting to go away.) He was about to wrap up his game when his father approached him.

"It's a lovely morning, isn't it, champ?" Malcolm said, approaching his son.

"What do _you_ want?" Arliss mumbled, glaring.

Malcolm sighed and sat down next to Arliss. "Son, do you want to come on a walk with me?"

"It's Garrett's birthday," Arliss retorted. "Don't you want to spend more time with _him_?"

"Garrett will be fine. He's already gone out into the forest to train for the day, anyways." Malcolm stood again, holding out his hand to help Arliss up. "Walk with me, son."

Arliss took his father's hand and stood, unsure of why he was willing to do this anyways.

 

***

 

Arliss followed his father out of the town and along the path that led south, through the Korcari Wilds, to Ostagar, the old fortress of the Grey Wardens, who had recently been brought back to Fereldan by King Maric.

Arliss looked around as he walked- from the ground, which was pebbly and damp, to the landscape of grass decked with clumps of slowly melting snow, to his father. Malcolm was tall and muscular; his arms were almost the size of Carver. He had long, thick black hair, and piercing blue eyes; while only Carver, Mari and Arliss had the blue eyes (Bethany and Garrett's were more of a caramel color), all of the Hawkes had their father's wild black hair. Leandra's red hadn't been inherited, but sometimes Arliss's would turn reddish in the sun.

Malcolm stroked his luxurious beard as he stopped at the top of a very large hill. "Arliss, what do you see?"

Arliss looked over the view; he could see little towns in the distance; the fortress that was Ostagar, smoke rising from the inside, perhaps from a bonfire; people, bustling hither and thither. He could see lots of things.

"I see brown," he said, deadpan. "Lots of brown."

Malcolm laughed; a large, booming laugh. "Well, this _is_ Fereldan. No, I mean tell me: what do you think of all this?"

Arliss crossed his arms. "I think this is a useless waste of our time."

"Son..."

Groaning and rolling his eyes, Arliss submitted- "I see a lot of people. They're enjoying life. But that's not how it goes. It will always get worse in some way. They'll fail, they'll miss their goals, they'll lose their friends. They're fools, the lot of them."

Malcolm smirked, chuckling to himself. "No, Arliss. They're human. Elven. Some, even dwarven."

"So? _I'm_ human. _You're_ human. What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's in our nature to be resilient," his father continued. "If something bad happens, you bounce back from it, whether it takes seconds or years."

"Unless you die."

"Unless you die," Malcolm agreed. "I know how it feels to lose everything to the Circle. They took me away from my family at a young age. I was imprisoned there all of my life."

"And now Inaui has to live that," Arliss growled.

"For now. But I think you'll find, son, that oppression has an amazing way of building resilience. Look at the Dalish- hundreds of years of oppression, and they have made it clear that they will never let it happen again. While the elves may never be the same, they will never forget what has happened to them, and what it has turned them into."

"What about the city elves?" Arliss countered.

"They face oppression still, submit to it, even... but not all. There are many elves who have defied their oppressors and have risen from adversity." Malcolm took a deep breath. "I'm sure Inaui will be fine, my child. She is strong. From what Garrett tells me, she was a powerful mage, with a remarkable amount of self control." He smiled and nodded. "Yes, she'll do fine. Maybe she'll put a hold on your cousin Gareth."

Arliss balled his fists. "That doesn't make it any better! She's trapped there, for the rest of her life! Father, what if..." he sniffed, swiping at his eyes. "What if she never gets out? What if she never sees the sun again?"

Malcolm put a hand on his son's shoulder. "It's okay to feel, son."

Taking a deep breath, Arliss managed to dry his tears before they could fall. "No. It's not like one of _you_ is trapped in the Circle."

Malcolm squeezed Arliss's shoulder, firm but gentle. "No. We're not. And we never will be again. You have the opportunity to make change, my son. One day, the world will fall on its knees, and someone will be the one to stand up and turn the tide."

"Feh," Arliss spat. "Not me. I prefer to stand in the background. Unnoticed."

"We don't always have that choice, Arliss." Malcolm looked over the horizon, hair blowing in the cold. brisk wind. "Do you know what Arliss means?"

"Pledge," Arliss answered. "Or... was it... a high fort?"

"Both. While you may not always be able to make your decision, you do have one: stand down and pledge obedience, or build up your walls and fight back."

"I don't understand."

"You're young, my child. But when your older, remember that for Hawkes, your name has another meaning: choice."

Arliss stared into blue eyes that mirrored his own in silence, before his father broke this silence with a question.

"So, what have you been up to lately?"

 

***

 

Garrett's birthday was mostly uneventful: he got books and a staff.

But he _really_ loved his new staff.

"Look at it!" Garrett shouted one day, when he, Marianne, and Arliss were all at home alone; Malcolm and Leandra had gone out one a date of some sorts, and Bethany and Carver had already been put to bed. "It's amazing, isn't it?!"

It was a long, wooden staff with some sort of orb and the end, a talisman tied at the top. It was a bit too big; it was an adult's staff ("He'll grow into it," Malcolm had assured and ireful Leandra, angry at the fact he'd bought yet another child a weapon).

Arliss watched from the hayloft as Marianne examined their brother's staff. He rubbed his eye as he watched her; the bruise she'd given him was fading, and no longer hurt, but it was an awful reminder to how she'd wounded his pride. She was a lot tougher than he'd thought.

He glanced at the box of letters Garrett kept under his bed; insofar, he was the only one, other than their father, who knew about them. He crawled over and rifled through it until he found the most recent letter.

 

_Dear Garrett,_

 

_I hear it's your birthday. How old are you now? Eleven? I'm almost fourteen. Hooray, I suppose? It's not all that great, getting older. But enjoy it while you're young._

_As for things at the Circle, that Ander kid made it so that we can't go outside anymore last year, so I can't exactly enjoy spring. One of the Templars did say something like "this is going to be a warm Drakonis", but the mages here think otherwise. There's a storm on the horizon. Be prepared._

_Thing here are_ boring _. Jowan, Truffles and I keep to ourselves in-between lessons. Truffles is helping Jowan become a better mage, too; apparently, my "private lessons" for him involve too much of me screaming and his crying. Oh, by the way, she's doing well. Inaui, I mean. She's having fun with lessons, and the instructors love her. Even some of the Templars like her, and those bucketheads hate everyone fun. She's taken a liking to healing; apparently because of you. She also studies Elvish and Elven history. She's doing quite well, and she says she owes it to you. As I write this, she's telling me to tell you: one day, she'll see the sun again, and on that day, she hopes to see you all._

 

Arliss smiled and, rather than continue with Gareth's complaints and stories.

As he put the letter back in the box, he noticed a collection of books under Garrett's bed. Normally, it wouldn't interest him, but one caught his eye: a green book, with yellow lettering that read _The Final Ballad of a Liar: The Path of a Master Thief_.

He wondered why Garrett had that book, but it didn't matter. Arliss glanced around, then grabbed it, and retreated to his cot.

 

"Is that _Arliss_? Reading a _book_?!"

Arliss threw a pillow at Marianne's head, not looking up. "Shut up."

 Garrett stared, blinking. "Wow. I... I think he is, Mari."

Mari walked up to Arliss's cot, kneeling at his bedside. "Oh? Isn't that the rogue tactics book, Garrett?"

"Go away," Arliss growled, kicking her lightly in the face with a socked foot, still not taking his eyes from his book.

"Are you trying to learn how to fight, Arliss?" Marianne asked. "I could ask one of the Templars to help train yo-"

"No!" he snapped. "I hate those bucketheads!" He straightened up, looking back at the book. "Besides. If I learn how to fight... I want it to be on my own terms."

Marianne smiled, though Arliss surely did not know why.

"Alright, Arliss," Marianne said. "I wish you luck."

"Of course you do," he grumbled, but he let her sit on his bed, to his left, and Garrett to his right, and his brother and sister discussed the tactics he could apply- Garrett, as a mage, knew about evasion, and what kind of armor to wear, while Marianne discussed proper blade techniques.

"Look, see, you've got to wear leathers, not that metal junk..."

"What's wrong with metal?!" cried Marianne. "It's better than those sissy dresses you mages have to wear!"

"Hey, it's not a dress- it's a _battle skirt_."

They all burst out laughing until Carver's (ugh, _Carver_ ) shrill voice called for them to shut up.

They snickered quietly instead.

Although Arliss would never admit it...

He loved his siblings dearly. And he would kill every last person who tried to hurt them.

He nestled in between his brother and sister, and thought that if Arliss meant "choice"...

Then he chose to be his siblings' ruthless protector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, DA:O and RWBY references aside... it's time for a timeskip.


	7. Act 2: 9:21 Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the Hawke siblings have been up to for the past five years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTICE: I realize that the Hawke siblings weren't in Lothering until the eldest Hawke (in this case, Garrett) was fourteen. I KNOW. I knew it when I started this fic, but that's the thing: It's _literally fan fiction_. I can headcanon it if I want to.  
>  (I apologize for this semi-aggressive rant. Please continue as normal)

" _MOTHER_!" Bethany screeched from her and Marianne's room.

Arliss groaned, sitting up. "Carver, what did you do now?"

In the bed opposite Arliss's, Carver sniggered.

Ugh, _Carver_.

Garrett, who slept against the far wall, sighed, rising from his cot. He yawned, stroking his beard. "Carver, I swear, if you nailed her braid to the bed again-"

" _Carver nailed my braid to the bed again_!"

"CARVER MAUREVAR HAWKE!"

Carver laughed, jumping out of bed and sliding down the ladder. He would have gotten away- had it not been for Marianne, waiting in the dining room.

She stood, ready to catch him as he ran into her.

"Grr!" She slammed him to the floor. "I've got you, little brother!"

"Marianne!" he wailed as she held him down. "Let me go!"

She laughed, sitting on him as Leandra burst out of their parents' room holding a broom- her weapon of choice.

" _Carver_!" she snapped. "It is too early in the morning for your _ridiculous_ shenanigans!"

Carver reached out and pulled on Marianne's hair- long, and kept in a similar style to Leandra's. Mari yelped, and Carver took the chance to push her off before bolting out the door, cackling.

"Laugh now, little man! I'll get you back at sparring later today!" Marianne called after him.

Arliss and Garrett climbed down the ladder.

"Aw, did little Carvy-kinz run away?" Garrett asked, feigning sadness.

"I swear, I'm going to _kill_ him," Arliss growled. He walked into the girls' room.

Bethany was laying on her bed, whimpering- surely enough, her braid was nailed to her bedpost. Carver had a tendency to do this while she slept. A fun fact about Hawkes, they could sleep through anything.

"Hold still," Arliss ordered, drawing his dagger; he always slept with it next to his head, and took it with him every morning. He used it to pry out the nail slowly, while Bethany held onto his arm. "How can you sleep while he _nails your hair to your bedpost?!_ "

"I'm sorry...?"

He scoffed as he finally got the nail out. "There."

Bethany sat up and hugged him. "Thanks, Arliss."

"...Get off me."

She sat back down on her bed, taking out her braid and letting her long black hair cascade in waves across her shoulders. "Are you going to kill him now?" She asked Arliss with wide, brown eyes.

Arliss smirked. He found it very hard to say "no" to his favorite sibling. He tossed his dagger in the air, letting it spin before he caught it. "Of course I am. How could I let him get away with hurting my Bethy?"

She laughed. "Well, don't kill him. I could never live without my twin brother."

"Fine. I won't kill him." He sheathed his blade. "But I can't promise he won't return with some toes missing."

Bethany nodded. "That seems fair."

He helped her to her feet, leading her into the entryway. "I freed the nicer twin," Arliss informed them.

"Wonderful!" Garrett said, clapping his hands together. "She can use her uncanny twin-sensing abilities so that we can find the missing Carver."

"And destroy him," Arliss drawled, grinning. He and Garrett laughed maniacally.

"There will be _no_ killing," Leandra ordered.

"Aw, _mother_ ," Garrett whined. "Not even... a _little_ killing?"

"I'm afraid your mother is right," Malcolm said, walking out of his and Leandra's room and putting his arm around his wife. "Murder would certainly put a damper on this otherwise beautiful day."

Arliss leaned out the door frame, taking a breath of fresh autumn air. "Really? I always find it adds a certain charm to an otherwise _boring_ day."

Bethany tugged on his tunic. "Maybe you should get dressed, first."

Arliss sighed and sheathed his dagger, picking her up. "But, murder..."

"And we should probably eat," Garrett supplied.

"...alright. Breakfast first. _Then_ murder."

 

"Where to, Bethy? Do your alleged 'twin-senses' detect anything?"

Arliss was carrying Bethany on his back through Lothering, looking for Carver while Marianne and Garrett searched the other side of town. They _would_ get revenge... and while revenge would be nice, the Hawkes always looked for excuses to punch their littlest brother in the face.

"Hm." Bethany tapped her chin. "That-a-way, Peaches' house. He hides there sometimes."

Arliss sighed. "How have we survived ten years with Carver?"

"Ten years and nine months, in my case," Bethany lamented.

"And what a horrible ten years and nine months they've been."

Bethany buried her face in Arliss's hair, which was getting longer- almost to his shoulders. He'd always had long hair, usually at least down to his chin- he liked it that way, when it got warm in the sun and brushed against his face, and when it covered his face when he looked away. It wasn't as long as Marianne's or- Maker forbid- _Bethany's_ , and he at fifteen was still not old enough to grow a beard (unlike Garrett, who was _very_ proud of his facial hair. The prat), but he was hoping perhaps one day he would have one.

Suddenly, Bethany dug her foot into his hip, indicating that she wanted down. He let her slide off of his back, and they walked to the door of the house she'd pointed to earlier; Bethany knocked upon it, and it was answered quickly by Carver's friend, Peaches.

Peaches was a short, sort of pudgy sort of girl, with a curious face and long brown hair. Arliss knew she was a bit (but not much) older than the twins.

"Hello," she said. "Are you looking for Carver?"

Bethany nodded. "Is he here?"

"Yeh, he's just upst-"

" _Peaches_!" Carver wailed from somewhere in the house. "You were supposed to cover for me!"

"Oh. Sorry, Carver!"

Arliss drew one of his daggers; Peaches stared at it, making a small " _ooh_ " sound.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, Carvy-kinz..." he rumbled in a low, menacing voice.

There was a yelp, then shuffling, followed by a slam.

"I think he went out the back door," Peaches informed them.

"We'll catch him," Arliss assured her solemnly.

"Are you going to kill him?" Peaches asked. "Please don't! He's got to introduce me to Garrett one day!"

Bethany and Arliss sniggered as they walked away from the house. The could see Carver's silhouette against the honey- and heliotrope-colored sunset as he ran for the hills.

"Garrett! Marianne!" Arliss called, hands cupped around his mouth. "We found him!"

"THE CALVARY'S HERE!" Garrett shouted as he came running, Marianne on his shoulders, whooping as she pounded her fist in the air.

"Up?" Bethany asked.

"Of course." Arliss crouched down, and she jumped on his back; he grabbed onto her legs, and she to his shoulders, and they ran for Carver.

Carver was fast, but...

Arliss had been training for years. He quickly ran past Garrett and Marianne, Bethany cheering on his back, as he caught up to their twerp brother.

"Ready?" He shouted to Bethany.

She pulled her legs up to her shoulders, bracing herself. " _Ready_!"

"Carvy! _Catch_!" Arliss pushed upwards on Bethany's legs as she jumped, landing directly on a screaming Carver.

"He scored!" Garrett yelled triumphantly from behind, throwing his hands in the air (causing a laughing Mari to fall on her rump). Arliss grinned with pride as he ran up to the twins, who were wrestling.

"Bethany, get _off_!"

"Never!" she cackled. He was strong, but he rarely hurt her... but only rarely. However, Bethany was flexible, and used this to her advantage to pin him down.

Arliss drew his knife. "What'd I say about hurting our little sister one more time, Carver?"

Carver's eyes widened at the sight of his brother's blade; he tried to scurry backwards on his hands and feet, but Bethany held him down. "C-come on, Arliss, it w-was just a... a prank," he stammered.

"Oh? So's... _this_!" He threw his knife, and Carver yelped as it buried itself in the ground after flying past his ear.

Arliss cackled with laughter. "Oh, Maker, your _face_! Priceless!"

Carver's face was drained of color, and he was breathing heavily, staring at Arliss with wide, blue eyes. "Andraste's dimpled-"

"Language, Carvy-kinz," Garrett chastised playfully as he and Mari walked up.

"You could've killed me!"

Arliss guffawed, leaning down to whisper in his brothers ear. "If I wanted you dead, you would be."

"Take it easy on him, Arliss," Marianne sympathized.

"Shut up, Mari!" Carvy snapped. "I don't need a _girl_ helping me!"

"Ooh..." Arliss stepped back as Marianne walked up and punched him in the nose.

"Ow!" Carver howled, right before Bethany shocked him in the arm. " _Ow_! Okay, okay, I'm _sorry_!"

Garrett finished it off with a swift kick to Carver's thigh.

"What the hell, Garrett?!"

"Oh, were we _not_ taking turns?" Garrett asked innocently.

"Stuff it," Carver snapped, standing painfully, holding his arm and nose, and also, limping.

"I think that's enough for today," Marianne said, putting an arm around Carver to support him.

"Oh, don't baby him, Marianne," Arliss scoffed. "Just yesterday he made a fake spider and put it in Garrett's cot."

Garrett shivered.

"Don't you think you lot have been hard enough on him?" Marianne asked.

Arliss and Garrett glanced at each other.

"Um, no, not really," Garrett said.

"Absolutely not. He still has all his fingers."

Marianne's face looked horrified. "By Andraste, you've already scared the poor boy enough! Come on, Carver. Let's get you home."

"I'll help you," Bethany offered, taking Marianne's place.

Arliss retrieved his knife from the ground as Marianne came to stand by him and Garrett.

Garrett sighed placidly. "What a charming boy. I'm sure he'll grow up to be a _delight_."

Marianne also sighed, although with exasperation. "That boy... why does he take pleasure in the suffering of others? Ah... I should take him to the Chantry more. It seems to make him happy, to an extent. Bethany loves it."

Arliss watched Bethany carry their limping brother; she looked back at him with big, quiet brown eyes, that always seemed to understand.

He smiled a bit. He wasn't much of a Chantry-goer himself, but... he'd go with her, if it made her happy.

But that was between him and himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I have a headcanon that aggressive Hawke (in my case, Arliss) is secretly a fluffy cinnamon roll like the other two, they just like to hide it behind, rather than sarcasm or optimism, their general assholery. (It didn't spellcheck that. That's a real word. Oh my _god_.)


End file.
